1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a masking device which determines printing on a photosensitive medium while being interposed between a photographic printing light source and the photosensitive medium.
2. Related Art
In a photographic printing apparatus, an image on the negative film is printed on a photosensitive medium such as print paper by using printing light emitted from a light source, thereby obtaining a print. There are two types of prints: a framed print having a frame portion where no printing is effected, and a non-framed print formed by printing the original image over the entire area of the print. It is therefore necessary to change masks that are adapted for these two types of print.